


Not Today, But Someday

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Apologizing Blaine Anderson, Break Up Talk, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mention of New York Legalizing Gay Marriage, Mention of Proposal, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: I was gonna try going back to Christmas fics for this after yesterday, but then a read something. And it was so good...that I knew I had to have it be the sequel to yesterdays. So I know you might be wanting Christmas fics. (I'm not really popular on here, but I have been getting Kudos on them, so yeah...) Anyway, I hope you like it!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 15





	Not Today, But Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790106) by [r_n_g_are_dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_n_g_are_dead/pseuds/r_n_g_are_dead). 



Everyone clapped as the Glee Club's performance of For Once In My Life by Stevie Wonder concluded. The OG New Directions got up on stage and sang with the Newbies. It was just like old times. Even though it's been like...11 months since they were all together, singing like this. It was still Nostalgic for many of them. Especially Kurt. He hadn't sung with Blaine on that stage in so long, in his mind. It felt a million years away. But being together like this, it made them all so warm and happy.  
  
Blaine and Kurt were the last ones to clear out. Blaine lingered on the stage, putting mic stands away, and pushing the speakers into the wings. Waiting to talk to Kurt. So he could think of the right words to say. And how to say them. He stayed in his performance clothes because he didn't wanna have to change since he was already gonna be going to heading home and taking a shower soon anyway. So he saw no point.  
  
Kurt sighed as he stood in front of the stage. He could sense the wheels turning in his head. But couldn't comprehend for what reason. He made his way onto the stage, making Blaine lookup. Reminding him of that night two years ago. When we're so close. So in love. And sharing an experience. Sharing that type of moment for the first time together.  
  
"What were you _really_ gonna ask me?" Blaine turns his head, and body shortly after. Trying to talk, but words were stuck in his throat. "I know you better than you think I do. We dated for two years, Blaine. Don't think I knew something was up when you asked about Regionals. You wouldn't be that nervous over something like that. Not the Blaine I know." He spoke as he made his way closer to the younger boy.  
  
"I um...was...just gonna ask if." Shit, he couldn't think of anything. "Just...um." Blaine sighs and looks down, hands placed firmly against his hips.   
  
"That's what I thought." He walked off stage for a second, causing the other boy to take notice. Kurt pushes an old set piece from Grease that has been in the props room for months. Sandy's Bed. "Sit." He sits down on one side then pats the other side.  
  
"Kurt-" Blaine doesn't want to do this. Not here, not like this.  
  
"No. Sit." Blaine sighs and sits. "I want the truth. None of that 'I want you guys to be at Regionals' crap. I know you better. Tell me, please." He takes Blaine's hand lovingly and Blaine sighs. Looking down at the bed. "Were you gonna ask me out? Cause...if you were, I would've said yes."  
  
Blaine looks up in shock. "What-what about-"   
  
"Adam and I broke up after the wedding. I had been pretty spacey for a few days. And he asked me how it was. I said fine, but he knew something was up. He asked how you were. He had never done that. And he saw the way my eyes lit up when I talked about you. Then a few days later, I had missed Adam's Apples practice. And one day turned into two, two turned into a week. And he asked me what was up. I...finally told him. And he wasn't happy. He was...my reaction to what you did times ten!"  
  
Blaine just looked at Kurt in shock. He didn't want things to end like that.  
  
"He said he no longer wanted me to be in Adam's Apples. That he told me he didn't want to be a rebound, didn't want to be anyone's second pick. But he ended up being just that with me. And I hate myself for it. I didn't want to do what you did. But...we did. And I honestly don't know how to feel."  
  
"Oh god..." Kurt's about to continue when Blaine starts crying.  
  
"Blaine?"  
  
"I ruined you!" He sobs. "If it weren't for me...for what I did. You might've been able to move on. I'm so so stupid!" Kurt hasn't seen Blaine cry this hard in months. It's such a foreign feeling after "Glease".   
  
"No Blaine...no...no just-" He holds him close and lets him cry in his shoulder. He never wanted to make him cry. Sure when the wound was still fresh, he wanted to recreate the lyrics to Lily Allen's Smile, but not now. Not after he forgave him. Not after all those months of rebuilding trust and their friendship. "Blaine, please look at me." He lifts his head and wipes away his tears with the pad of his thumb.  
  
"You...you didn't _ruin_ me. You saved me. If I went and told Kurt from two years ago...that'd I'd be happy, even after this heartbreak. He'd think I was insane. But if I told him it's because of the most amazing boy, I've ever met. He probably still wouldn't believe me." Both boys laugh as Kurt continues, "But he would with time."  
  
"You mean it?" Blaine asks wetly.  
  
"Of course I mean it!" He takes Blaine's hands in his. "Now please...what were you gonna ask me."  
  
"You're gonna freak out..." Blaine warns.  
  
"I'll try not to..." Kurt smiles warmly. "Now please tell me."  
  
"I...I was gonna ask you...to marry me." Kurt's facial expressions change wildly and he yanks his hands away.  
  
"Blaine-" He speaks with shock.  
  
"I know...I know. That's exactly how your dad reacted." Blaine confesses.  
  
"My-My _Dad?!_ " His eyes blow out big and he tries to understand.  
  
"I thought it'd be the responsible thing to ask his permission first. And he said...there is a difference between marrying a person...and marrying an idea. And I get where he was coming from. Now. But Kurt, at that moment, I was _so_ determined to make you mine! After New York and the passing. I wanted to jump on the opportunity and..."  
  
"And...?"   
  
"I thought...to get you back...I had to do something...bold! And I realize now how stupid I was. We aren't even dating, why would I think marriage-" Blaine rambles before Kurt smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Blaine...you know I love you. And I'm gonna tell you why. You are just...no one has ever treated me like you have. In-In a good way," Blaine laughs and looks up as Kurt continues. "You would...come over and bring me soup when I was sick, you serenaded me every chance you got...that bow tie promise ring speaks for itself-"  
  
"So you're saying..."  
  
"I'm not ready...to get married. To a person or an idea. I am so glad, that it wasn't an engagement ring. Back then I was just silly and in love. But after Finn and Rachel...I realized I was so happy we didn't jump at the chance! I love you, I do. But...we're young, really young. You won't be 19 until December and I'll be turning twenty in two months. But we're still in school! Blaine-"  
  
"I-I know, I get it. I'm sorry...I haven't even gotten a ring yet. I was going to next week..."  
  
"But..." Kurt starts.  
  
"But...I get now...I-I get it," Kurt smiles and gives him another hug. "But...you would go out with me...?" He asks hopefully.  
  
"Maybe in a few days. This was an awkward conversation. And I don't wanna go to Breadstix. We've gone there a lot, I get fatigued even thinking about it." Blaine laughs and nods.  
  
"I've been there a lot in the past few months. Why don't I take you to that nice place in Westerville?" Kurt grins  
  
"La Charité?" Kurt lights up and Blaine nods, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"That's your favorite. You love saying your order in French..." He slightly teases.  
  
"You're right, I do." He gets off the bed and smiles down at the other boy. "Shall we go?" Blaine looks shocks and stands.  
  
"Now?!"   
  
"Or I can always pick you up at 7." Blaine's expression relaxes and he smiles softly.  
  
"7 it is. Actually...better make it 6:20. I have a feeling you want me to go without gel tonight."  
  
"You would be right about that..." He walks toward the boy. "You can you just enough that your curls don't imitate a tumbleweed."  
  
"Or Broccoli..." He says, reminding both boys of the Prom from the previous school year. Kurt giggles at that. "Or Broccoli." He kisses the boy's cheek and heads off the stage.  
  
"Wait!" Kurt turns right before he's about to leave the auditorium. "Does this mean...?" He asks, hope in his eyes.  
  
"We'll see." Kurt smiles and exits. Blaine grins and jumps up and down, screaming "YES!" and "FINALLY!" at the top of his lungs. He was so filled with joy, he couldn't contain it. Oh, he couldn't wait for tonight!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
